


salty wind

by challaudaku



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, hdnfhfwe just dumb fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/challaudaku/pseuds/challaudaku
Summary: The wind is salty. Bucky is happy.





	salty wind

The wind is salty. It blows strong, causing Bucky’s hair to whip around his face. Exhaling, he digs his toes deeper into the sand. The grains poke at him, and he knows that they’ll be a pain to wash off later, but for this moment it doesn’t really matter. For now, he lets his feet get buried, he lets the light sand cover his toes until he can’t see them anymore.

“Sam,” he says, extending one leg to poke Sam’s leg with his big toe. Sam has been staring out to the ocean, looking as the sun sets and splashes the sky with a mirage of different colors. It’s a beautiful view, and looking at it is a very noble cause, but Bucky has a better cause.

“Hm?” Sam asks, turning his head to meet Bucky’s eyes. Sam’s eyes are stunning in the low light. They usually sparkle, but there’s an extra glow to them in the sunset’s light.

“Hi,” Bucky says, the corner of his lips quirking up.

“Hi,” Sam parrots, giving Bucky a dumb smile. Bucky loves it. 

Sam reaches over and grabs Bucky’s arm, making him scooch over so that they’re side by side, both of them having a proper view of the sea. Sam wraps an arm around Bucky and holds him close, and Bucky leans into him. He loves these moments.

He loves  _ Sam _ .

So he says, “I love you,” leaning his head against Sam’s shoulder. Sam turns his head a little bit to press a kiss onto Bucky’s head.

“I love you, too,” he says, and Bucky feels that.

The wind is salty. Bucky is happy.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/alpinebarnes)? [tumblr](https://challaudaku.tumblr.com/)?


End file.
